wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Claire Fenrin
Academic and Professional Career Professor is a new Arts professor at Hogwarts, focusing on Magical Portraits and Photography. Professor Fenrin enjoys helping others and does so often. Caring to all, no one is friendless if she is in the room. She even made a special magical item to help Professor Corvus keep his dark secret safe. She is also very protective and one of the most self sacrificing professors at Hogwarts, readily willing to give up her life to defend another. Professor Fenrin is very skilled with protection charms, and is the most proficient Professor at wandless protective magic. Personal Life She enjoys singing, and may have a crush on Professor Tempest... Claire’s family life was far from peaceful. From her very first memory she cannot recall a time when her parents weren’t fighting. Both parents cared dearly about Claire but they didn’t seem to care for each other. Eventually her parents divorced. She stayed in the US with her dad and her mom moved to England. Her dad was an artist and Claire greatly enjoyed their time together. Her father specialized in portraits and he was well known for his priceless work. He always called her his ‘little portrait’. Claire had always excelled at spell work but sometimes had trouble controlling her wand's power. Her wand was both a blessing and a curse to her control. Being a thunderbird tail feather core, it had more control over the spells she cast with it than most wands and this caused the strength of her spells to vary wildly. A simple levitation spell could send the object shooting through the ceiling. But Claire was a determined student and willing to keep trying no matter what. As Claire’s dad gained fame more and more people took notice of them. Her father would be recognized on the street as the ‘great painter’. One night, in Claire's fourth year, someone broke into her house to steal some paintings, and in the process came across a startled Claire. She was attacked and her wand, sensing she was in danger, shot off a spell to protect her, killing the muggle immediately. Claire was devastated and terrified, not knowing what to do she quickly ran to her father’s room crying. Her father, knowing the penalty Claire may face for having murdered a man and heartbroken at his daughter’s grief, cast a spell; the most powerful spell he would ever cast; for it was fueled by his love for Claire. He ensured the death of the man would trace back to his wand instead of Claire's. Claire's father went straight to the MACUSA and confessed to the murder of the muggle, which was covered up to keep the wizarding world a secret. Claire tried to tell the MACUSA president the truth about what happened but no one believed that her dad had the power to cast a spell which would frame him for the killing. They simply assumed she was trying to save her dad. But her father's fate was sealed and there was nothing she could do about it. He was put on trial and would be sentenced to death, and Claire was sent to live with her mom. No one believing her and everyone treating her with pity and like she was to young to understand what happened, she broke and she started losing herself. Claire started letting something else in her take control, no longer making choices of her own. This full merge with another other side of her caused many issues over and over again for those around her. The longer she was in this state the more people got hurt. That was until she received a gift that her father sent before he was executed. While on trial he was informed of what was happening with Claire, per his request. His last request he was granted was to create a protection charm that would break the bond between Claire and this darkness, for as long as she kept it on her. This being a gift from her dying father she put it on, immediately being brought back to normal. From then on she kept the charm with her and dedicated herself to her studies hoping she would find a more permanent solution to her situation. After being home schooled for a year, due to her unstable state, she attended Hogwarts and eventually graduated with honors. She specialized in wandless defensive magic, protective charms, and painting. She never got over her fear of her wand and what she did in the past. However she grew a strong need to protect those around her to make up for the pain she caused. She would cry many nights, knowing her father was innocent, but couldn't bring herself to confide in others. She was ashamed of using her wand, but could tell no one the reason. Her father gave everything up to protect her, and this guilt became a burden she would always carry. The charm around her neck made sure she would never forget. She knows the great pain of a secret she can't bring herself to talk about, fearing isolation and in turn the escape of the darkness inside of her. This would have broken lesser willed souls, but Claire was determined not to let her father’s sacrifice be in vain. Although she probably will never tell her secret, she works to ensure no one around her is ever in that situation. She is counselor and companion to all. No one is friendless so long as she is in the room. She hides her pain well, feeling that she must be there for others. It is said that the saddest people always try their hardest to make others happy, for they know the silent agony of secret pain. Fenrin, known as the happiest and most sacrificial professor at Hogwarts, embodies that idea perfectly. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Professors